Unnamed Romulans
The following is a list of unnamed Romulan characters. :''Also see: List of Romulans'' The Centurion The Romulan Centurion served aboard the Preator's flagship that attacked several Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2266. He was a close friend of the Romulan Commander (male), and served with him in many campaigns. He was killed in battle with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], by some falling debris in the control room. His body, and some of the ship's debris, was later jettisoned in an attempt to deceive the Enterprise into believing the ship was destroyed. (TOS:"Balance of Terror") :Played by John Warburton. Romulan Commander (male) Around stardate 1709, a Romulan Commander piloted a Bird-of-Prey on a mission testing a cloaking device, destroying Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. When his ship is disabled by the USS Enterprise he destroys it, rather than be captured. (TOS:"Balance of Terror") :This commander, the first Romulan seen on Star Trek, was played by Mark Lenard. Lenard's performance impressed the producers, and he was on the short-list of possible replacements for Leonard Nimoy to play Spock. He was again cast to play Sarek, Spock's father in TOS: "Journey to Babel." Romulan Commander (female) In 2268, a female Romulan Commander commanded a three-ship squadron which apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal trip through the Neutral Zone. An ambitious officer, she felt that the achievement of her lifetime was bringing the Enterprise back to Romulus intact. She saw that it would broaden the scope of her powers greatly. She attempted to seduce Spock to serve Romulus but was, in turn, captured by Starfleet, along with her ships cloaking device. (TOS:"The Enterprise Incident") :This commander was played by actress Joanne Linville. Some sources list this characters name as Commander '''Charvanek'. Romulan Commander (TNG) In 2366, this Romulan Commander was in the second ''D'deridex''-class cruiser that attempted to make first contact with Gomtuu near the Beta Stromgren. He first attacked and then warned the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] to leave Romulan space, then preceeded to make contact with Gomtuu. Gomtuu did not respond to the Romulans, which then prepared to destroy the alien lifeform-spacecraft. It is unknown whether the Commander's Warbird was thrown clear of Beta Stromgren by Gomtuu, or destroyed by the star when it went supernova. (TNG:"Tin Man") : Played by Peter Vogt. Romulan Pilot The Romulan Pilot was a female pilot serving aboard Colonel Lovok's Romulan Warbird that lead the combined Tal Shiar/Obsidian Order fleet that attacked the Founders' homeworld in 2371. As the pilot, she served as Lovok's perverbial "eyes and ears" during the mission, notably for making sensor observations and contact with other ships in the fleet. She would be presumably killed in the ensuing battle. (DS9: "The Die is Cast") : Played by Wendy Schenker. Romulan Prisoner The Romulan Prisoner was a female individual incarcerated at the Dominion's Internment Camp 371 in 2373. She, and a fellow male Romulan cellmate, assisted in the planned escape from the camp. Her Romulan cellmate was killed by the Jem'Hadar, however, she was able to escape along with Martok, Worf, Bashir and Garak. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light") :Played by Carrie Stauber. Although it was not mentioned in the dialog, this character was likely a former Tal Shiar officer, judging by her uniform, and a survivor of the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. Romulan Scope Operator The Romulan Scope Operator served aboard the Preator's flagship that attacked several Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2266. He was responsible for the operation of the vessel, as well as making sensor observations. The Scope Operator was killed when his Commander (male) destroyed the ship following its defeat by the USS Enterprise. (TOS:"Balance of Terror") : Played by Robert Chadwick.